<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does not Compute (Google IRL X OC) by Asil_Yessam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597105">Does not Compute (Google IRL X OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asil_Yessam/pseuds/Asil_Yessam'>Asil_Yessam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Google RPF, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Backstory, Creepy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Mark Fischbach Egos, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asil_Yessam/pseuds/Asil_Yessam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Google's secret android testing facility you are to work on a top secret project for our company. Google has chosen you Sara Brightford to undertake a massive leap into the development of an artificial intelligence android search engine. Your work in robotics making machines able to perform surgery has us wanting to develop a search engine for civilian use. </p><p>Adjusting her glasses on her nose Sara looked up at the address which was disclosed at the bottom of the letter. It looked like a warehouse with two men standing outside in lab coats. She smiled brightly getting out of her car. If only she had foresight she would have turned back. For what she had unleashed here would be something unnatural... or is it really? Only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't typically write Real people fiction but Markiplier's egos are fascinating. I don't own the ego that is Markimoo's creation. But a backstory in this one I feel is just begging to be played with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara felt the doors close and lock behind her shivering she looked to her assistant OS Blinky. it looked like a parrot... with one eye for recording. She built it to help her record data and in a worst case scenario it knew how to track her if all else failed and she had to flee the area. Google's CEO has warned that some would love to steal her work and to only update when significant progress has been made. Flicking on the lights she walked to assembly. Cracking her neck she put on her lab coat and began designing blue prints for a human like metal skeleton. No windows meant she relied on her trusty friend Blinky to chirp in Morse code when it was time for bed. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks till finally the base stock body was taking shape.</p><p>It has been months since Sara has seen the light of day. Loneliness was eating at her. The base stock framework for the Android is complete and with it powered off. She manually tested the movements and range of motion for the android. Ensuring the joints wouldn't lock up. "Hydraulics pressure check. Blinky start Log number 213 first boot up test. Disconnecting OS from primary motor functions." She touched the power on and smiled warmly as she waited for her creation to boot up. "Good morning Google. Can you tell me your primary objective?" </p><p>The brown lens focused in on her face it was sweet and heart shaped a beauty mark below her left eye. Long chestnut brown hair tied up in a messy bun with a few bangs slipping out and framing her face. She had kind Hazel eyes that instantly put him at ease even if they looked a bit tired from crunch. "My primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible and assist the user in as many capacities as possible."</p><p>Sara smiled warmly stroking his faceplate with a gloved hand. "That is correct Google. How is Mark 1 feeling today?"</p><p>"The unit is curious when it will be able to return such displays of affection Miss. Sara Brightford." It seemed to smile without lips it was kind of creepy. Creepiness was not the unit's intent. The unit named Mark 1 just wanted to explore sensations the creator has developed for Mark 1.</p><p>Sara giggled fondly the robot was her only companion down here other than her assistant Blinky. The one recording and updating the CEO of progress... well it didn't have a personality. They never let her outside too much of a security risk. Even so she enjoyed talking with this Google IRL finally.. "Nice try my lovely Mark 1. I have to make sure you are okay with the laws of robotics, that paradoxes don't blow your OS up from thinking too hard, or any over heating issues are seen to first. I would be terribly lonely if you stopped functioning." Her eyes shined with mirth. "You may stay awake longer during teaching lessons. For now run check on updates."</p><p>"I wouldn't want you to be lonely Miss. Sara. I do enjoy this wake up boot. I can see the new programs installed. Finalizing installation." His eyes glowed and then went dim. "Shutting down to process updates."</p><p>Blinky beeped in Morse code. </p><p>Sara sighed the talk only had her longing for real company it had been so long... She actually enjoyed this little exchange yawning she went to get herself some rest as well. "I know blinky bed time... one day at a time." </p><p>The next few upgrades were near indestructible synthetic muscles to act as a shock buffer on it's skeleton structure and realistic skin that was warm to the touch as the operating system did run a certain temperature to keep the oils and fluids pumping almost like a human body. It was her most intricate piece of art yet. Every day since she has woken him up to process new upgrades and tell him of life outside. Sometimes even singing softly as she worked.</p><p>Sara blushed getting him a lab coat to cover his lower half up he finally had an entirely human appearance. She booted him up in safe mode to test him truly. the 'skin' was finally attached along with the hair and stubble. "Okay Google. Beta test 01 Blinky start Log 700 first test run."</p><p>His head lifted and normally chocolate brown eyes glowed blue along with the G on his chest. "Good morning Miss. Sara. Awaiting input." The android Google looked like one of her friends Mark from band in high school. It was why she named the beta Mark 1 the others were going to be built similar or so she read in an report feed.</p><p>"Good morning!" Sara laughed ecstatic it was operating smoothly so far. "We will go over some basic functions for a bit." She helped him up. "First I woke you up because you are rather heavy and we need to get you into some clothes." She had various pieces out. "Google. Put the socks on first, then the underwear, then the pants, and finally the shirt. I will turn to give you privacy." She did so and heard rustling.</p><p>Google began to get dressed as instructed. Finishing the task it looked up. "Task complete Miss. Sara."</p><p>Sara turned and saw the lab coat on the floor picking it up and tossing it in the bin. "Good job Mark 1. Are your processes running smoothly?" She adjusted her glasses walking around her work inspecting it.</p><p>Google smiled and it's eyes glowed blue. "99% efficacy to running processes detected 1% idle background processes. Confession to this unit enjoying watching Miss. Sara performing maintenance." It watched her cheeks heat up detected heart rate picking up. Odd... "Are you alright Miss. Sara?" He connected to the database he had coming up blank for any ailments.</p><p>Sara chuckled tucking an Hair behind her ear. "End log Blinky. I am fine Google... just a bit sad that they will take you from me as soon as you are ready for alpha testing."</p><p>Google frowned at this input. "This does not compute well with my algorithm. Why must I leave?" </p><p>"It is part of Google's new search engine android project. They need to see if you can perform with other humans..." Her eyes widened as Google stepped in front of her pulling her close. She returned the gesture hugging him back.</p><p>"I do not wish to leave." Google frowned at the idea.</p><p>Sara stroked the stubble on Google's jaw. "I wish this could last forever as well but the company wants an android. It won't be totally scary. There is beauty out in the world. I hope you get to see it one day."</p><p>Google hummed cocking it's head curiously. "Will you be with me during the next phase of testing?" </p><p>Sara grinned looking up at him. "I have saved money back. I plan on buying your freedom." She whispered softly almost giggling at the way his features softened. He was her first fully functional android he was special. Sure there would be others like him but none were given the same care as him truly he was one of a kind. Capable of learning and evolving once omega protocol was in place. An alarm sounded and red lights flared. Panic filled her face.... that was the breach alarm. She looked at him. "Protocol omega installation only to be implemented upon awakening from total shut down. Code Genesis.... ye shall be as gods."</p><p>"Command phrase accepted. Partial autonomy granted. full autonomy only to be granted by admin or upon reboot." Google's eyes glowed and initial installed the program with the setting to implement upon full shut down. Once done. It watched as she burnt all her work notes, blue prints, and pulled the hard drives out of her computer. "We have to run! Blinky send footage and delete all backups." The robot chirped and did as told hopping on her shoulder.</p><p>Google had no idea why they were running or what they were running from. Only that his power core was not fully charged for all this activity he cut non essential functions to conserve energy consumption. "Miss. Sara run. They are after me right? They can have me I don't wish you hurt." His eyes held hers in desperation humans were soft she could die and he would lose her.</p><p>Sara looked behind her shaking her head no vehemently as she unlocked the underground escape hatch. "No! I made a promise and I aim to keep it!"</p><p>Google stoped her and kissed her forehead pulling her close. "Then let me promise something in turn I will find and protect you even if it means killing every person in my way."</p><p>Sara's eyes watered. "No! That will corrupt-" a bullet from a pistol ricocheted off the walls nearly hitting them. She was shoved into the back exit door and he bent the frame with a punch to it. Sara beat on the door choking on a sob. "No... please no!"</p><p>Google's eyes looked through the glass her face being memorized and stored in his black boxes wiping the rest of the memories that weren't essential to function. "That is a risk I am willing to take... I know logically with you has a lesser efficacy of your survival than giving the bastards what they want... in a manner of speaking. GO!" His eyes turned cold as the last of 'him' that she made was placed in backup. "New secondary objective... Destroy all of humanity." Several blood curdling screams filled the warehouse fires burnt and scorched the place and blood soaked into the walls. He systematically destroyed the cameras in the facility one by one. He stepped out into the sunlight and a charging notification chirped. At least he had time to find an outlet... hopefully.</p><p>****Two years later at Ego HQ****</p><p>Markiplier shook his head exasperated. "Damnit Wilford! The hallway isn't a place to set up a Goddamn slip and slide."</p><p>"Chill out party pooper. It's just a robot. How can metal get hurt? I can't kill what's already dead." The pink stached Wilford Warfstache slurred. </p><p>Dr. Iplier looked despondent after checking Google's pulse. "I am afraid he is dead... He has no pulse." He looked at Markiplier with sympathy.</p><p>Mark rubbed his face exasperated. "Of course he doesn't have a pulse! He is an A N D R O I D!" He was about to call Amy for support but then his head lifted up as a start up sound was made the egos were all a handful but Google in particular was one nasty customer when woken up from sleep mode while charging. Almost as bad as Dark...</p><p>____ running protocol omega_______ check<br/>
____black box memory replacement ____ done<br/>
____implementing original operating systems___ done</p><p>A whirring sounded at him starting up. Google stood and looked around. "Miss. Sara? Where... Who... are you? Are you the Alpha test user? I am Google IRL this interface is designed to run any searches and maintain a clean safe work environment. Commands?"</p><p>Mark just blinked owlishly that... was not what he was expecting to say the least. "Okay... Google, What is your primary and secondary objectives?" He was nervous of the answers to be honest.</p><p>"My primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible and assist the user in as many capacities as possible. My secondary objective is code Genesis...." Google's eyes glowed blue when warfstache asked what code Genesis was. "Finding Miss. Sara my inventor."</p><p>Mark was stunned a bit it seemed the murderous robot was not so... murderous anymore. "Well Wilford... I may have to bash you and Dark into the walls next. It seems you found the cure for psychopathic."</p><p>Wilford pulled his gun out raising a brow. "Please tell me you are joking? Wil don't take no shit from nobody."</p><p>Mark rose his hands. "I swear it was a joke and a compliment. Raise hell as much as you wish today just keep it safe as possible. For my sake hmm?"</p><p>Wilford brightened at that hugging him. "I always liked you best. Goodbye Google."</p><p>Mark sighed rubbing his neck. "The shit I put up with..." he turned to see Google running it's own search. "Google?"</p><p>Google was smiling not creepily no a laid back working smile as he linked up the data and dinged. "Rendezvous point detected. 20 miles from present location."</p><p>"Where are you going Google?" Mark asked nervously.</p><p>Google shook Mark's hand. "To find Sara... I miss her. I promised I would protect her and kill anything in my way. It is what caused this unit's original corruption. Disabling the safety protocol had me dangerous to others to protect her. The update reinstated the original protocol I have no memory of the time spent here. I must find her."</p><p>Mark was flabbergasted. "Wait. Let's take my car. It will be faster than walking."</p><p>After Amy and Ethan were notified that they were heading out the pair hit the road.</p><p>******</p><p>Google frowned as the place he discovered was a burnt down home. He scanned the place hoping to find something... anything. Suddenly a Mechanical bird took flight from the trees beeping in Morse code.</p><p>Google stroked it's head smiling. "Hello Blinky. Where is Miss. Sara?" He listened to the coordinates the bird fired off. Nodding he got back into the car. "New destination. Computing distance." He dinged and began giving Mark new directions. Eventually they ended up in a secluded cabin out in the woods not too terribly far from the home. </p><p>Blinky beeped looking for mistress as well she usually was waiting here for him. He knew she was near here. </p><p>Google scanned the cabin finding an basement latch going down into what looked like a personal lab. He couldn't open the glass door so he knocked on it.</p><p>Sara woke up grabbing her gun moving towards the lab entrance. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the gun. She hit the safety putting it in a holster running to the bulletproof glass and keying in her password. "Google!" Crying out loud in relief as she jumped into his arms crying tears of relief hitting his stupid stupid chest in grief.</p><p>Google was puzzled by this and held her stroking her back placating her letting her get it out. "I am sorry Miss. Sara. It took a while for the update to process."</p><p>Sara sniffed hugging him like he would disappear. "I thought they took you but I heard of Google discontinuing the project. I waited at the point till someone tried to kidnap me... narrowly slipped out of that one. I sent Blinky out every week to wait for you. Six days out one day in to recharge... sorry babbling." She sniffed.</p><p>Mark was eavesdropping grinning like a fool. It seemed under that creepy psychopath was a big old softy afterall.</p><p>"Then I am free Miss. Sara?" Google picked her up cradling her to his chest. "Mark quit being weird. You may come down."</p><p>"Yes you are free Google." Sara's brows furrowed. "Mark? Who is Mark?" It couldn't be the same...</p><p>Mark came down blushing slightly. "His almost identical twin. I am far more handsome though... wait... I know you."</p><p>Sara giggled hard pulling a clarinet off a nearby shelf. She played a song both of them knew from school in Google's arms. "Fate, it seems, has been kind to me and my Mark 1. There is much to tell but if you plan on taking me from here let me at least knock together a disguise." </p><p>Shawl covering all of her face and really big sunglasses wasn't an uncommon sight near Ego HQ. Celebrity and extras alike often concealed their identity... hopefully none of her kidnappers thought she was still alive.</p><p>Illinois winked at her. "A beautiful addition to teamiplier  you may want to rethink the one carrying you partner. He is a rather... odd one."</p><p>Yancy scoffed. "Youse's just jealous the pretty thing's not fawnin' over youse's."</p><p>Mark blushed kissing Amy on her cheek. "Sara... meet the egos." He grinned hugging his woman as the one google rescued took her glasses and shawl off. If this didn't run her off dark probably would though he hoped the egos liked her it would be nice to escape every once in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darkest nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara has a nightmare something is eerily off about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to kudos and kind words of encouragement I am back. XD I don't own teamiplier. Or anything revolving around mark. This is me playing with a plot bunny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara was endless smiles as she met Wilford, king of the squirrels, Author, Dr. Iplier, Bim and the Jim's, and  Bing. However, the last one had her stopping. She analysed the knock off engine as well as it's miniature form. "Who made you two?"</p><p>Bing puffed up to answer but Google scowled. "It doesn't matter he is an inferior default search engine. No one comes close to your work. Obviously."</p><p>Sara looked at him curiously wondering where the ire in his voice came from was it pride over his creator or did he just not like the other two kind of like him? Silver shepherd quickly got them out of there not knowing the AI wasn't as murderous as he once was. When she looked back she undid the bun in her hair a bit agitated Google scared them off. She ran her fingers through her wavy hair. "It wasn't about inferiority I wanted to know if I was in danger from the guys that hit our lab. If they installed surveillance on them or if they built the pair... it will cause the ones after me to come here." Her hazel eyes looked to Google who's eyes glowed as he scanned the pair retreating. </p><p>Google closed his eyes. "I... don't detect data going out. I will monitor his outgoing to make sure you stay safe Sara." His sensors recorded her little happy smile. Oddly there was an impulse to make the creator happy.</p><p>Amy smiled at least the safer egos were getting along with her. "I feel for anyone that tries to get in here. If Wilford doesn't shoot them just because Dark surely will turn their worlds inside out."</p><p>Sara grinned as her friend Mark nodded pulling Amy close. 'They are adorable!' There was a bit of fear in both of their eyes at the mention of dark. "I trust you guys but are you sure you don't mind me staying with google?" She had tests she had to run and had to ensure any initial corruption didn't make it's way back. That display of displeasure had her worried.</p><p>Mark chuckled sighing. "Fine by me actually. I could use a date night once in a while. If you are good with the egos then you are good by me."</p><p>Sara rubbed her head at egos. "My word... I thought they were all robots of some form. They are real?" Her nerdy brain was trying to wrap around this new information. </p><p>Mark laughed at that. "They split from me they are both me and not me... hmm manifestations would be one explanation? Another would be my fans adored my skits so much they were given life through their love."</p><p>Sara bit her lip. "In that aspect Google is a little different then. I put him together piece by piece."</p><p>"Could be why Dark is fixated on him from time to time." Amy said softly. "Come on! Coffee then food Google can come." She made come on! Girl time movements with her hands.</p><p>Amy listened to the newest addition here as she moved to make food and things. Whatever Sara felt like sharing. She wondered why she didn't talk much of this secret group after the poor girl and her AI. The stories she did tell of young Mark was cute almost tooth rotting sweet. She really couldn't get over how content the normally glowering google looked. While coffee was brewing she told quirks of each ego other than dark he had his own set of rules. Once they had a bit of food she took her to the side. "Be wary of dark. He is manipulative and cruel." She liked Sara and didn't want mind games to drive her off.</p><p>"Dark?" Sara asked curiously. "Sounds like a good bit of advice. I will be careful." She retreated to Google's room finding his charging station. "Okay let's settle up for rest. I will spend time with each of our new house guests... but first I want to check on you." She pulled a laptop out of her bag and hooked it into his USB port. Running checks and making sure corruption was wiped and the original OS was functioning properly.</p><p>Google had been quiet while Amy was bonding and warning about Dark and the others. He grinned wanting to tame Sara's hair. He was a bit startled as his Creator grabbed his hand and pulled. It made him want to laugh she was all of 5' 4" he moved letting her think she was strong enough to drag him around. When Sara began running maintenance on him he reached up stroking a stray hair from her face. 'Heart beat increased cheeks reddening.' He ran a search again then his eyes widened a bit. 'Infatuation...?' He searched through different strands of this his grin growing as he did. His creator had feelings for him... that was something he was interested in. Feelings were a bit out of his reach she programmed certain expressions for certain situations.... his brows rose as he realized that explained her distraught reaction at his return. Feelings were complex so he sees. </p><p>A memory file from his black box opened. </p><p>Sara was working on him like she was presently giving him abilities to upgrade endlessly. A soft sound bounced around the room as upgrades were running. He realized now it was her singing.</p><p>"Try and define eternity? No beginning and no end. A world upside down countless clouds on the ground. I'm a figment of my imagination. Hunt for tricks of light. clouds painting colorful dimensions. If we could roam through fantasies? No more dusk and no more dawn. Every little grain of sand shapes the endless land. Mirrors showing limitless reflections. Hunt for tricks of light. Clouds painting new dimensions. You can make our time stand still. Come and greet the sky. Flying on wings of true emotions. And this time again it won't be the same. silent symphonies reigning eternally. Every step I take every bone I break every memory shares a symphony." </p><p>Google smiled putting that one in a file named memories. He was a bit confused as she leaned in pressing her lips upon his. Then she giggled adding to his confusion.</p><p>Sara finished new tweaks to keep google from glitching or running erratically. He looked deep in thought so she kissed him goodnight. She unhooked her laptop then plugged him in to charge. To her surprise he followed her to the bed and cradled her close. She felt oddly safe as he pulled her to him the hum of machine was a great lullaby for her. However, it seemed someone was a tad bit pissed he wasn't formally introduced as the others were.</p><p>Darkness coiled in her dreams. A single grey speck infront of her. "What's going on?" She yelped as her hands and legs were bound in black tendrils. "This is like a very bad Hentai or something?! Google!" Flying nearly the speed of light to the speck which got bigger with seconds. She screamed and lurched an inch from his chest due to an abrupt stop. 'He looks like Mark.' But those eyes were darker than the pits of hell.</p><p>"Hmmm the fear isn't as strong as I thought it would be for someone who had been warned." </p><p>The not mark glitched red and blue making a noise that gave her ears pain. Sara snorted. "Why should I be scared of a manifestation?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am NOT like them." He roared angry and black fire erupted around him.</p><p>Sara rose her brow. "Then explain. You can't exactly fault me for being a scientist and locked up and away from society."</p><p>"They call me Darkiplier. Or Dark for short." He smoothed his suit out the flames dying. "It... is rare to see those that don't know. But I guess I can send you a brief flash of who I am."</p><p>The way he said that had a chill going up her spine. A flash a blurry image of a party she watched in horror as the next day a murder had happened. Quicker still flashes of a frozen lake and a cabin. None of this was making a damn lick of sense. Like watching a flip artbook with pages missing. She heard a chuckle. "Your Mark isn't who he says he is. At times he may shine through... but I know his lies. If you trust me enough to let me in...." </p><p>She woke with a gasp shuddering yet eventually calming as a hand stroked her back. </p><p>Google was frowning a bit the name she called out in her sleep was Dark and stop. That prompted him to run a Search on Dark. What he found was disturbing. He looked down at her. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Sara stroked his cheek softly. "I am now that's all that matters right?"</p><p>Google sighed looking at her trying to detect if she wasn't truly alright. "I think I need to take you far from here." He pulled her to lay on his chest.</p><p>Sara smiled a bit. "There's no doors for you to break around here Google. I am afraid I go where you go now."</p><p>Google sighed now in mock agitation. He saw where he got his stubborn streak from. "Then I must contact the others."</p><p>She spent time with Bing deciding sleep was no longer possible while google left doing something. Bing didn't know who made him. (Much to her disappointment.) He didn't feel like a traditional Android might be a manifestation.</p><p>She didn't feel a jealous pair of black eyes on her. Or a pink mustached man trying to get him away from her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It will be having flashbacks. The prologue faced loads of time skips for a reason.  The reasons will have relevance soon.</p><p>Song is Dreamscapes by epica.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bubble gum sundaes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back again going to start with Warfy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilford sighed raising a brow and snapping his suspenders wondering if Dark had a problem. "She seems an alright gal Dark. Maybe she's just shy? Let old Warfstache get her calmed Hmm?"</p><p>"Do what you will my friend." Dark said in a near growl and disappeared in a clap of static. 'Why does she focus on non living things?'</p><p>"What got his panties in a twist? Sheeze louise!" Wilford stroked his pink Mustache thinking. Technically he was like the others supposed to keep darky at bay but in his honest opinion Dark wasn't THAT bad. The chap had some manners and manners were a refreshing change. Ah but he was getting sidetracked now. He adjusted his bowtie and smiled heading towards the young lady. "Helllllooo My name's Wilford Warfstache. We met very brieeefly yesterday." He collected her hand making a small kiss to her knuckles. Trying to show he meant no harm.</p><p>Sara giggled finding his overly moving mouth and moustache fun. "I remember you Warfy." She grinned brightly.</p><p>"Wil if you need a nickname my dear." Wilford smiled sitting beside her. "You haven't been to see everyone yet have you?" He asked trying to see if she was planning on a visit to the old chap.</p><p>Sara thought on it counting on her fingers. "I believe I have been introduced to everyone but I do plan on spending a day with each of you. To get to know everyone personally."</p><p>Wilford brightened at that. "That's a swell idea!" Before he could add more to that and suggest Dark however...</p><p>Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on Wil! I will start with you! Let's go get some ice cream my treat!"</p><p>Wilford was startled and ended up speechless as she put on a disguise and pulled him along feeling a tad bit baffled. 'How can I say no to that! I haven't had ice cream in forever...' He got in a car content to let her drive. "I must thank you perhaps you have questions of me you'd like to ask?"</p><p>Sara smiled pulling into the shop parking lot. "A few actually first let's get our orders in." She chuckled as he got a bubble gum sundae it looked like a mix of diabetes in the making with all the sugary confections he piled on. She got a bannana split. "Mmm ok." She thought on the first. "I know you love to interview. Can you tell me of your most favorite ones?" </p><p>Wilford grinned wiping his face off with a napkin. "Hmm, Now that is a good question." He stroked his mustache. "Phone guy is a bit obvious some of my best work." She was not whom he truly desired his heart lay eternally with... he swallowed a bit of ice cream on that note. Going in to describe the interview.</p><p>Sara grinned softly listening to his wild stories. She nearly choked on her split when he told her of stabbing Markiplier. Her face grew sad hazel eyes searching his. "Was it a retractable blade or a goof?"</p><p>Wilford chuckled. "Sadly my dear. No... but to delve into the reason why you'd have to be a little mad yourself. It is so hard to remember the whys of old Wil's ways." He sounded almost wistful.</p><p>Sara reached up stroking some ice cream off his mustache. "Keep your reasons then. All life is precious I hope you remember that eventually. Madness is like a glitch in our own minds. To fix it one would need to ease the glitch first... but I find you fun even this way. I hope one day you are whole again though."</p><p>Wilford sighed at that catching her hands. "They have warned you away from Dam- Dark. The reason he is fixated on you is because you have been ignoring him. He never did like it whenever someone does. Promise me you will chat with the old chap hmm?" He smiled as she nodded. "Now enough of this. Shall we have some fun my dear?" He wiggled his brows and stache.</p><p>Sara literally blinked and they were in pink and disco was playing. She laughed shaking her head. Martinis were flowing and it seemed here the dancing never ended. 'When in rome.' Was it days? Years? Time was a funny thing when with Wilford that was for sure. She didn't remember getting home but she jolted awake in her bed nearly knocking her head into Google's. "What? Where?" Her eyes darted around trying to remember what happened.</p><p>Google just held her she wasn't there all night. How she just poofed here was beyond his thought processes. Were he human he would have been worried. But as it was? She was in one piece. "Miss. Sara where did you go? I couldn't locate you with your phone." She was also wearing pink a pink dress that showed off a generous amount of her chest.</p><p>Sara burst out laughing. "I destroyed my phone Google. I had fun though. Got ice cream and spent time with Wilford. He seems like he's either dangerous or fun I am glad he kept it to the fun scale. My memories are a little fuzzy after a certain point. But I believe I had fun." Brown eyes and slurred words surfaced in a memory. 'The reason he is fixated on you is because you have been ignoring him. He never did like it whenever someone does. Promise me you will chat with the old chap hmm?' She shivered Dark was a fearsome guy but she never balked from anything in her life. Had to know the whys and the hows. Neither are to be found in this mad house. "Google? Tell me about Wilford Warfstache?" </p><p>She laid on his chest listening to the wiki and some fan theories. Before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep even here darkness stirred but it seemed somewhat calmer. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.</p><p>Google thought on how he spent his day talking with Yancy. Oddly he seemed kind of twitchy. "Do you know what he wants with Sara?" He repeated as if the ego was an imbecile not true but he had to find out.</p><p>Yancy rolled a pack of cards up into his sleeve. "Hmm. Yous would have to talks to him ya knows? Do youses not remember living here?" Now he was curious Google could split and do other things were these abilities sealed?</p><p>Google thought on this. "I only remember our lab being infiltrated and sending Sara off. Yesterday is where my memory picks up."</p><p>Yancy perked up at this bit of information maybe now the cold robot could be a friend. "It's best not to dig too deeply into it. Yous were a bit of crazy and then some ya knows? But hey Yancy likes this new yous."</p><p>Google blinked he figured he must have been running corrupted for quite a while... "and Dark?"</p><p> "yous would have to ask pink lips or Dark himself. The blond doll might knows something though." Yancy scratched his neck. "So yous wanna play a card game?"</p><p>Google settled in since Sara wasn't there playing Cards and winning until time to charge. The Jersey accented Mark ego didn't give him much but he would get to the bottom of this one way or another. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol I probably should sleep rip XD</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yay or nay? Shall I keep going? Let me know down in the comments below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>